movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweeney Todd
Benjamin Barker a.k.a Sweeney Todd is the protagonist villain of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street. He is portrayed by Johnny Depp. Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street Sweeney Todd's story begins in Victorian London, his given name is Benjamin Barker and he lives with his wife Lucy and year-old daughter Joannah. A local judge by the name of Turpin grows jealous and lusts for Todd's wife, leading him to frame Todd for a crime and send him away to Australia, then a British penal colony. In this time, he invites Lucy to a formal party at his manor where he rapes her. Lucy, filled with grief, poisons herself with arsenic, however fails to kill herself and subsequently goes insane. Joannah is adopted by the judge as his ward. Fifteen years later Todd manages to return to London with the help of a merchant sailor, and reopens his business as a barber under his new alias. He vows revenge against Judge Turpin and begins a plan to kill him in the barber shop. As Todd is about to slit the judge's throat with a razor while giving him a shave, the sailor who helped him escape enters the shop announcing that he and Joannah are in love. An enraged Turpin leaves, leaving Todd with an unsatisfied vengeance. In desperate anger and sorrow at society, Todd begins a rampage, killing numerous innocent customers by cutting their throats while shaving them, and dropping them down a trapdoor to the bakehouse of his neighbor and co-conspirator, Mrs. Lovett, who uses them to bake into meat pies which she sells at her shop, which are wildly popular due to the public being oblivious to the truth. In the story's climax, Todd lures the Judge back to his barber shop and murders him. On running down to the pie shop bakehouse to help Mrs. Lovett dispose of the bodies of the Judge and a beggar woman he hastily killed as the judge approached, he discovered the woman is actually Lucy, his wife whom he thought to be dead. He then becomes enraged and accuses Mrs. Lovett of hiding the truth, whom claimed to be protecting Todd by keeping Lucy's fate unknown. He then puts on a facade of forgiveness and compassion, then waltzes Lovett over towards her large pie oven, where he throws her into the fire and slams the door shut. Todd then holds Lucy's body in his arms while Tobias Ragg, who was nicknamed Toby, a boy who worked for Mrs. Lovett in the pie shop appears, he had been locked in the bakehouse with many murdered bodies after he became suspicious of Todd's actions and consequently went insane. Todd allows Toby to pick up a razor and kill him out of mercy. He dies in his wife's dead arms. Category:Serial Killers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mass Murderer Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Thief Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Male Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Anti-Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Titular Villains Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Cannibals Category:Delusional Category:Singing Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:In love villains Category:Deceased Category:Protective Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Parents Category:Mongers Category:Sociopaths Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Murderer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Males Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fearmongers